Animal Crossing: New Leaf
|Spielmodi=Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Website=http://www.animal-crossing.com/ |USK=0 |PEGI=3 |ESRB=E |CERO=A |Vorgänger=Let's Go to the City |Nachfolger=Animal Crossing }} Animal Crossing: New Leaf (とびだせ どうぶつの森, Tobidase: Dōbutsu no Moriist) ein Videospiel des Simulations-Genre für den Nintendo 3DS, entwickelt und veröffentlicht von Nintendo. Bei diesem Nintendo 3DS-Titel handelt es sich um den vierten Haupttitel der erfolgreichen Animal Crossing-Serie. Gameplay Der Spieler übernimmt Rolle eines Dorfbewohners, welcher gerade in ein neues Dorf zieht. Bei dessen Ankunft wird der Spieler jedoch fälschlicherweise als der neue Bürgermeister des Dorfes gehalten und erhält zu Anfang des Spiels sogleich dessen Funktion. Wie in sämtlichen Spielen der Animal Crossing-Serie, geht es auch in New Leaf darum, die Stadt zu erkunden, mit anderen Bewohnern zu interagieren sowie auch unterschiedliche Aktivitäten, wie das Fischen oder Insektenfangen, auszuüben. Der Spieler kann durch eben diese Aktivitäten oder das Verkaufen diverser Items (Fische, Insekten, Möbelstücke usw.) Sternis, die Währung im Spiel, erhalten, um damit Möbel, Kleidung, Werkzeuge usw. zu erwerben oder Kredite zur Vergrößerung des eigenen Hauses abzuzahlen. Animal Crossing: New Leaf wird in Echtzeit mittels der internen Uhr des Nintendo 3DS gespielt, sodass das Erscheinen von Items in den Geschäften, der Spezien der Fische bzw. Insekten oder auch spezielle Stadtfeste und Events von der Tages- und Jahreszeit abhängig ist. Animal Crossing: New Leaf führt hierbei eine Menge neuer Inhalte in die Serie ein. Der Spieler beginnt zu Anfang in einem Zelt, bevor dessen Haus gebaut ist. Außerdem sind eine Vielzahl neuer Möbelstücke sowie Bekleidungsmöglichkeiten für den Spieler eingeführt wurden. Nun kann auch die Hose des Spielers in Ergänzung zum Shirt, der Kopfbedeckung und den diversen Accessoires geändert werden. Außerdem ist es nun möglich, Möbelstücke wie Lampen, Uhren usw. an die Wände anzubringen. Auch kann nun im Ozean, die Grenze zum Dorfes, geschwommen werden. Ebenfalls zum Spiel hinzugefügt wurde eine Einkaufsmeile und Törtels Insel. In der Einkaufsmeile findet der Spieler sämtliche Geschäfte im Spiel sowie das Museum und das Postamt. Törtels Insel kann erst nach einigem Spielfortschritt vom Spieler besucht werden. Dort können unter anderem mit bis zu vier Spielern Minispiele spielen, um Medaillen zu gewinnen. New Leaf unterstützt das Nintendo Network, wodurch des möglich ist, dass Spiel via Freundescodes mit bis zu vier Spielern zu spielen. Es können Spieler in das eigene Dorf eingeladen, bzw. andere Dörfer besucht werden. Außerdem ist es nun möglich mit dem 3DS Screenshots im Spiel zu fertigen, welche mit dem System auf Facebook, Twitter und Tumblr geteilt werden können. Komplett neu eingeführt in New Leaf ist nun die Funktion, selbst Bürgermeister des Dorfes zu sein. Der Spieler wird hierbei vom NPC Melina (im engl. Raum als Isabelle bekannt) assistiert. Dem Spieler ist es nun nach einer Zustimmungsrate von 100 % bei den Dorfbewohnern, Stadtverschönerungen durchzuführen und Verordnungen in Kraft treten zu lassen. thumb|center| Der Spieler ist nun Bürgermeister. |300px Zustimmungsrate Bevor der Spieler mit seiner Arbeit als Bürgermeister beginnen kann, muss bei den Bürgern eine Zustimmungsrate von 100 % erreicht werden. Dies soll dem Spieler mit den verschiedenen Möglichkeiten und Orten der Stadt vertraut machen und dient als Einführung. Folgende Tätigkeiten verbessern die Zustimmungsrate: Stadtverschönerungen Als Bürgermeister kann man das Dorf mit diversen Stadtverschönerungen nach Belieben umgestalten. Zu den Stadtverschönerungen gehören nicht nur Dinge wie Laternen oder Bänke, sondern auch Gebäude wie zum Beispiel ein Café oder eine Polizeiwache. Jede dieser Stadtverschönerungen hat einen gewissen Preis an Sternis, dieser ist häufig von der Größe des Objektes abhängig. Der Preis ist für eine Stadtverschönerung ist in der Regel sehr hoch, so kostet eine einfache Gaslaterne bereits 39.800 Sternis. Die Stadtverschönerungen müssen immer als Projekt gestartet werden. Hierbei wird eine Spendenbox (sog. Gyroid) am zukünftigen Standort der Verschönerung aufgestellt. Hier können sowohl die Dorfbewohner als auch der Spieler Sternis spenden; jedoch spenden Dorfbewohner in der Regel relativ wenig, weshalb das meiste an dem Spieler hängen bleibt. Kleine Auswahl an Stadtverschönerungen: Bild:New Leaf Cafe.png|Café, 298.000 Sternis Bild:New Leaf Laterne.png|Gaslaterne 39.800 Sternis Bild:New Leaf Steinkreis.png|Steinkreis, 698.000 Sternis Verordnungen thumb|right| Auswahl einer Verordnung |250px Mit Verordnungen kann der Spieler den Tagesablauf im Dorf anpassen. Verordnungen kosten 20.000 Sternis und treten am nächsten Morgen (06:00 Uhr in Kraft). Folgende Verordnungen sind möglich (es kann immer nur eine zurzeit ausgewählt werden): *'Sauberkeits-Verordnung': **Dorfbewohner bewässern öfter ihre Pflanzen. **Dorfbewohner pflanzen öfters neue Blumen. **Zeitreisen (Uhr verstellen) beeinflusst die Umwelt nicht mehr. **Es gibt keine Kakerlaken mehr. **Im Fluss und im Meer wird kein Müll mehr schwimmen. **Es wächst kaum noch Unkraut. **Pflanzen welken nie. *'Frühaufsteher-Verordnung': **Die Stadt (mit allen Bewohnern und Läden) wacht drei Stunden früher auf. **Alle Zeiten werden angepasst. *'Nachteulen-Verordnung': **Die Stadt bleibt drei Stunden länger wach. Die 4. Stufe des Home Centers und ImmoNook sogar vier Stunden. Die Fundgrube schließt zum Beispiel erst um 02:00 Uhr nachts. **Alle Zeiten werden angepasst. **Die Bewohner bleiben auch länger auf. *'Hochpreis-Verordnung': **Alle Preise steigen um 20 % (sowohl Kauf- als auch Verkaufspreise). **Die Rübenpreise ändern sich jedoch nicht. **Die Fundgrube zahlt immer für mindestens zwei Items mehr Sternis. **Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Geldbäume blühen, wächst. Welcome amiibo Im Jahre 2016 erschien für Animal Crossing: New Leaf ein kostenloses Software-Update mit dem Titel Welcome amiibo. Wenig später erschien auch eine neue Verkaufsversion von Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo, welche sogleich das Update vorinstalliert hat. Größte Neuerung des Updates bringt die Nutzungsmöglichkeit der Animal Crossing-amiibo mit. Zuvor wurde eine umfangreiche amiibo-Serie mit Spielfiguren aus Animal Crossing veröffentlicht. Mit dieser Funktion können nun die Spielfiguren mit dem Nintendo 3DS verbunden werden, sodass bspw. das Abbild der Figur in die Stadt einzieht, Minispiele freigeschaltet werden, oder auch Fotos der Figuren erhalten werden können. Außerdem wurde mit dem Update der Wohnmobilplatz zum Spiel hinzugefügt. Hier kann der Spieler auf besondere Besucher des Dorfes sowie auf Nachbarn treffen. Auch ist es hier möglich einige freischaltbare Gegenstände mit Sternies zu erwerben. Galerie Cover Bild:Animal Crossing New Leaf Cover.jpg|Originale Veröffentlichung Bild:New Leaf Welcome Amiibo Cover.jpg|Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo Cover Bild:New Leaf Nintendo Selects Cover.jpg|New Leaf Nintendo Selects Cover Screenshots Bild:New Leaf Scr 1.jpg Bild:New Leaf Scr 2.jpg Bild:New Leaf Scr 3.jpg Bild:New Leaf Scr 4.jpg Bild:New Leaf Scr 5.jpg Bild:New Leaf Scr 6.jpg Kategorie:Animal Crossing Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:Simulation Kategorie:Nintendo Kategorie:Nintendo 3DS